Details of universities offering psychology
Here is an incomplete list of Indian universities. Please delete universities that do no offer psychology degrees and add on those that do. Please put double brackets around the names of those universities you know offer degrees in psychology Assam * Gauhati University * Indian Institute of Technology, Guwahati * Tezpur University * Assam University, Silchar * Dibrugarh University, Dibrugarh Andhra Pradesh * Acharya Nagarjuna University, Guntur * Andhra University, Visakhapatnam * Dr B R Ambedkar Open University * ICFAI http://www.icfai.org * Jawaharlal Nehru Technological University * Kakatiya University, Warangal * Maulana Azad National Urdu University, Hyderabad http://www.manuu.ac.in * NALSAR University of Law, Hyderabad, * NTR University of Health Sciences, Vijayawada * Osmania University, Hyderabad, * Potti Sreeramulu Telugu University * Sri Venkateswara University, Tirupati * Sri Krishnadevaraya University, Ananthapuram * Sri Sathya Sai Institute of Higher Learning, Puttaparthi, Anantapuram * University of Hyderabad * Vedic university, ( Sitanagaram ), Guntur Bihar * Amravati University * Babasaheb Bhimrao Ambedkar Bihar University * Indira Gandhi Institute of Medical Sciences * Nalanda Open University * Patna University Delhi * Amity University * All India Institute of Medical Sciences * Delhi College of Engineering * Indian Institute of Technology, Delhi * Indira Gandhi National Open University * Jamia Millia Islamia * Jawaharlal Nehru University * Netaji Subhas Institute of Technology * University of Delhi * Indraprastha University * Asia Pacific Institute of Management Studies India * Institute of Management & Techonology India Goa * Goa University Gujarat * Dhirubhai Ambani Institute of Information and Communication Technology http://www.da-iict.org * Gujarat Ayurved University, Jamnagar http://www.ayurveduniversity.com * Saurashtra University, Rajkot http://www.saurashtrauniversity.edu/ * Maharaja Sayajirao University of Baroda, Vadodara|Baroda http://www.msubaroda.ac.in/ * Hemchandracharya North Gujarat University, Patan http://www.ngu.ac.in/ * Gujarat University, Ahmedabad http://www.gujaratuniversity.org.in/default.htm * Gujarat Vidyapith, Ahmedabad http://www.gujaratvidyapith.org/ * Bhavnagar University, Bhavnagar http://www.bhavuni.edu/ * Dr. Babasaheb Ambedkar Open University, Ahmedabad * Sardar Patel University, Vallabh Vidyanagar http://www.spuvvn.edu/ * Sardarkrushinagar http://www.sdau.edu.in/ * South Gujarat University, Surat * Dharamsinh Desai Institute of Technology, Nadiad http://www.ddit.ac.in Haryana * Ch. Charan Singh Haryana Agriculture University, Hissar (HAU) * Guru Jambheshwar University of Science & Technology, Hissar (GJU) * Kurukshetra University, Kurukshetra (KUK) * Maharishi Dayanand University, Rohtak (MDU) ---- Himachal Pradesh * National Institute of Technology Hamirpur, http://nitham.ac.in * Himachal Pradesh University, Shimla, http://hpuniv.nic.in * Jaypee University of Information Technology, Waknaghat(Solan), http://www.juit.ac.in Jammu and Kashmir * University of Jammu * University of Kashmir, Srinagar * Islamic University of Science & Technology, Awantipura * Baba Ghulam Shah Badhshah University Rajouri * Sher Kashmir University of Agricultural Science & Technology, Srinagar * National Institute of Technology, Srinagar Jharkhand * Birsa Agricultural University * Birla Institute of Technology, Ranchi * Indian School of Mines, Dhanbad Karnataka * All India Institute of Speech and Hearing (AIISH) * Bangalore University, Bangalore * Gulbarga University, Gulbarga * Indian Institute of Management, Bangalore * Indian Institute of Science, Bangalore * Kannada University, Kamalapura * Karnatak University, Dharwad * Kuvempu University, Shimoga * Mangalore University, Mangalore * Mysore University, Mysore * Manipal Academy of Higher Education, Manipal * * Rajiv Gandhi University of Health Sciences, Bangalore * University of Agricultural Sciences, Bangalore, Dharwad * Visweswaraiah Technological University, Belgaum * Karnataka State Open University, Mysore * National Institute of Technology Karnataka, Surathkal Kerala * Calicut University, Calicut * Cochin University of Science and Technology, Kochi, India|Kochi * Kerala University, Trivandrum * Mahatma Gandhi University, Kottayam * Kannur University, Kannur * National Institute of Technology Calicut, Kozhikode Lakshadweep Manipur * North Eastern Hill University, Shillong Maharashtra * Babasaheb Ambedkar Technological University, Lonere * Indian Institute of Technology Bombay, Mumbai * Maharashtra University of Health Sciences, Nashik * North Maharashtra University, Jalgaon * University of Mumbai, Mumbai * University of Nagpur, Nagpur * University of Poona, Pune * Sant Gadge Baba Amravati University, Amravati * SNDT University, Mumbai * Government Medical College, Nagpur * Shivaji University, Kolhapur For more information see: Direcotrate of Technical Education, Maharashtra Madhya Pradesh * Dr. H. S. Gour University Dr. H. S. Gour University, Sagarhttp://www.sagaruniversity.nic.in, Sagar (M.P.) Formerly known as Sagar University, One of the oldest and renowned University of India. * Barkatullah University, Bhopal * Bhuj Open University * Devi Ahilya University, Indore * Makhanlal Chaturvedi National University of Journalism, Bhopal * Indian Institute of Information Technology & Management, Gwalior, a Deemed University Meghalaya * North Eastern Hill University, Shillong Mizoram * Mizoram University, Aizawl Nagaland Orissa * Sambalpur University, Sambalpur * Utkal University, Bhubaneshwar * Berhampur University, Berhampur * Orissa University of Agriculture and Technology, Bhubaneswar * Biju Patnaik University Of Technology, Rourkela * Vedanta University (upcoming) *Institute of Physics, Bhubaneswar . * National Institute of Technology, Rourkela. * Xavier Institute of Management, Bhubaneswar. * University College of Engineering, Burla. * Indira Gandhi Institute of Technology (IGIT), Sarang (affiliated to Utkal University). * College of Engineering and Technology, Bhubaneswar. * Kalinga Institute of Industrial Technology (Deemed University), Bhubaneswar. * Biju Patnaik University of Technology. * Shri Ramachandra Bhanj Medical College, Cuttack * Maharaja Krushna Chandra Gajapati Dev Medical College, Berhampur * Veer Surendra Sai Medical College, Burla, Sambalpur * Hi-Tech Medical College & Hospital,Bhubaneswar * National Institute of Science Education and Research, Bhubaneswar (upcoming) Punjab, India|Punjab * Baba Banda Singh College of Engineering, Fatehgarh Sahib * Beant College of Engineering and Technology, Gurdaspur * Christian Dental College, Ludhiana * Christian Medical College, Ludhiana * College of Agricultural Engineering, Ludhiana * College of Engineering and Technology, Bathinda * Dayanand Medical College, Ludhiana * Dr. B.R.Ambedkar Regional Engineering College, Jalandhar * Government Dental College, Amritsar * Government Dental College, Patiala * Government Medical College, Patiala * Government Medical College, Amritsar * Guru Nanak Dev University, Amritsar, GNDU Online * Guru Nanak Dev Engineering College, Ludhiana * Guru Gobind Medical College, Faridkot * Guru Ramdas School of Planning, Amritsar * Homeopathic Medical College, Abohar www.hmcabohar.com * Institute of Post-Graduate Homeopathic Medical Education and Research, Mohali * Lord Mahavira Homeopathic Medical College, Ludhiana * Punjab Agricultural University, Ludhiana * Punjab University, Chandigarh * Punjab Technical University, Jalandhar * Punjabi University, Patiala, PUP * Punjabi University Guru Kashi Campus, Talwandi Sabo, PUGKC * Sant Longowal Institute of Engineering and Technology, District Sangrur * Shaheed Bhagat Singh College of Engineering and Technology, Ferozpur * Shaheed Udham Singh College Of Engineering and Technology, Mohali * Shree Lakshmi Narayan Ayurvedic College, Amritsar * Shri Dhanwantry Ayurvedic College * Thapar Institute of Engineering and Technology, Patiala Pondicherry * Pondicherry University Rajasthan * University of Rajasthan, Jaipur * Jai Narain Vyas University, Jodhpur * Mohanlal Sukhadia University, Udaipur * Rajasthan Agricultural University, Bikaner * Maharishi Dayanand University, Ajmer * Birla Institute of Technology and Science, Pilani. * Banasthali Vidyapeeth, Banasthali * Modi Institute of Technology, Sikar * L.N. Mittal Institute Of Information Technology, Jaipur Sikkim * Sikkim Manipal University Tamil Nadu * Anna University, Chennai * SASTRA, Thanjavur * Government College of Technology, Coimbatore * Manonmaniam Sundaranar University, Tirunelveli * Madurai Kamaraj University, Madurai * Mother Teresa Women's University, Kodaikanal * Annamalai University, Annamalai Nagar * The Tamil Nadu Dr.M.G.R Medical University, Chennai * Tamil University, Thanjavur * University of Madras, Chennai * Vellore Institute of Technology, Vellore * Sathyabama University, Chennai * Bharat University, Chennai * Karunya University, Coimbatore * Alagappa University, Karaikudi * Amrita Vishwa Vidyapeetham * Bharathiar University, Coimbatore * Bharathidasan University, Tiruchirappalli Tripura Tripura University Uttar Pradesh * Allahabad University, Allahabad * Aligarh Muslim University, Aligarh * Banaras Hindu University, Varanasi * Indian Institute of Technology, Kanpur * Indian Institute of Management, Lucknow * University of Lucknow, Lucknow * Chaudhary Charan Singh University, Meerut * Babasaheb Bhimrao Ambedkar University, Lucknow * Bundelkhand University * Dr. Bhim Rao Ambedkar University, Agra * Dr. Ram Manohar Lohia Avadh University, Faizabad * Mahatma Gandhi Kashi Vidyapeeth, Varanasi * M.J.P. Rohilkhand University, Bareilly * Purvanchal University, Jaunpu * U.P. Rajashi Tandon Open University, Allahabad * Sampurnanand Sanskrit Vishwavidyalaya, Varanasi * King George Medicl University, Lucknow * Sanjay Gandhi Postgraduate Institute of Medical Sciences, Lucknow West Bengal * Indian Institute of Management, Kolkata or IIM Calcutta * Indian Institute of Technology, Kharagpur * Jadavpur University, Kolkata * Netaji Subhas Open University * Rabindra Bharati University, Kolkata * University of Burdwan * University of Calcutta * University of Kalyani * University of North Bengal * Vidyasagar University * Visva-Bharati University * West Bengal National University of Juridical Sciences * West Bengal University of Health Sciences Category:Indian Universities Category: